


Sister of Night

by crimsonsenya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsenya/pseuds/crimsonsenya
Summary: After leaving Sunnydale Riley still looks for the darkness.





	Sister of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline post-BtVS 5.14 Crush/Ats 2.11 Redefinition. Originally posted on LJ in 2004. Betaed by Manypenguins. The title and the quote are from Depeche Mode.

********************************************  


Sister of night

When the longing returns

Giving voice to the flame

Calling you through flesh that burns

Breaking down your will

To move in for the kill

  


Oh sister, come for me

Embrace me, assure me

Hey sister, I feel it too

  
*********************************************  
  


Lush, exuberant, unfathomable, luxuriant were suitable words to describe the dark jungle that spread around to the distance. A silvery full moon shone in a deep blue sky. The moon morphed into a face. Raven black hair, golden eyes, ridges on her brow –a vampire. Her graceful body started to move to a rhythm only she could hear. She danced in the courtyard of an ancient Maya temple, her white, silk clad arms waving slowly like two young palm trees in the wind. Suddenly, she stopped and seemed to look straight at him: “You are calling my name, son of the rain,” she whispered.

  
  
**********************************************  
  


Riley woke up. He had fallen unconscious, while the vampire whore sucked his arm. Damn. He should be more careful, he thought as he left for the special ops headquarters. The brothel management thought that killing customers was bad business, but every now and then a drained body floated down the river. Riley’s team had already spent three weeks in Belize hunting down Sciola demons, after there had been several sightings in the forests of the area. The hunting took place in the daytime, so they had the nights for themselves. But the only things to do around in that ramshackle town where tourists only stopped by on their way to the Maya ruins, were either drinking Mexican beer in sleazy local joints and picking up a fights with other customers or visiting the vampire brothel.

  
  


Visiting the brothel wasn’t something the soldiers discussed, but whenever they run into each other at the whorehouse, they greeted each other with a quick nod and never paid attention on the scars when they played beach ball in their tanktops. Riley wasn’t the only man with a past on the team. The vampires were his bittersweet vice, his casual addiction. In every town they stayed, he looked out for a vamp whorehouse. Here in South America, they weren’t filthy warehouses or rundown buildings but the most elegant mansions in town. Bribing worked for the authorities and fear for the local humans.

  
  


The sense of need, the rush of feeling alive, and the relaxed, otherworldly, floating sensation afterwards. Riley yearned for all of these. On the barracks, he would lie down on his bunk and look at the wrinkled picture of Buffy he kept in his wallet. His room was suffocating, and a spider kept building her web on the corner. When he left Sunnydale, his state of mind had morphed from desperation to self-loathing, but finally, after several months of killing demons and running in the jungle, the only feeling left was a blank numbness that was shattered only by the occasional bliss of a vampire sucking him into oblivion. 

  
  
********************************************  
  


The brothel was an old 18th Century Spanish style stone mansion. The main doors led to a dusky, cool patio, and there she stood, embracing herself right by the fountain. Wearing a scarlet satin gown, a white lily behind her ear, her dark eyes gazed at some mysterious world beyond Riley’s perception. Clients and vampires stayed away from her. Riley swallowed a few times. The vampire in red had the most enticing human face he had ever seen on a vampire. She raised her arms and clapped her hands. The voices died down at once. Riley already held his regular vampire by the hand, but the vampire by the fountain pointed her finger towards him. Long, red fingernails that Riley suddenly wanted to feel sinking into his back. A power radiated from her that made the vampire beside him flinch and disappear out of sight. Before he noticed, the other vampire was in front of him and her arm snaked around Riley’s waist, her cool body pressing against him. Dark, mesmerizing eyes stared relentlessly at him, and Riley understood the thrall Dracula had had on Buffy. 

  


“You’ve come to mummy.” She almost purred, and Riley thought that the desire he had to slide his hands under her gown to cup her breasts in his palms wasn’t exactly something you’d want to do to your mom.

  
  


She was staying in the largest bedroom of the brothel where Riley hadn’t been before. Once they entered, she glided over to open the balcony doors. Riley unbuttoned his army green shirt like the good soldier boy he had once been. Moonlight cast a long shadow on the floor behind her. 

  


“Played by the Fool and thrown away by the Lovers,” she said, walking over to him. Riley had sat down on the edge of the bed. She nudged him on his back and started to unbuckle his belt. Soon, he was completely naked, something he never did with a vampire. Her long fingers curled around his shaft to caress him. 

“I…” Riley groaned.

“Sush, baby. Mummy’s here.” She silenced him by lowering her mouth to his member and working him until he was just about to come. Then, she rose and left him and started dancing. Riley remembered his dream. 

“Stay in me,” she sang, whirling around the room, as if he could have done anything else. His heart beat like it was bursting out of his chest, and all his blood had rushed to his cock. Riley had been aroused many times when a vampire had sucked his blood, but now he was throbbing painfully hard, and they hadn’t even gotten to the blood part yet.

“The King of Swords has come to the Tower.” She danced over to the bed and jumped to straddle him. She pulled her dress off, and Riley moaned at the sight of her exposed smooth silver skin and creamy breasts. He slid his hands along her thighs, hips, and waist, up to her back and pulled her down. She was slender and muscular, and, uh, so wet against his lower belly. 

  
  


They kissed, tongues entwining, and eyes open, and Riley thought he was staring at the heart of darkness, and it was swallowing him whole, but in the depths, there were sparkling stars and crimson drops of blood lighting the way. She bit his lower lip and sucked it. Riley tangled her long dark strands with one hand, as he slipped the other one to her slit. She leaned back and swung her hips to rub herself against his hand. Riley grabbed her cheeks and slid her close to his mouth. Her rippling told him that she liked the licking and sucking of her dewy folds. She smelled like roses, and he thought he could have gone on for hours. What she hummed before she climaxed, didn’t register on him until much later.

“Sweet, just like my Spike…” 

  
  


She had changed to gameface, and it didn’t turn him off the least bit. Riley knew she would soon bite him, but apparently, she was going to relieve him first, because she took him in again. Her fangs scraped on his length, and her tongue swirled around the tip, until the first bolts of a spasming orgasm jolted through him. Finally, she bit him hard on the thigh, making him drown in an ecstatic haze, scarlet as her dress. 

  
  


When Riley emerged back into the reality, she stood in the doorway. Her eyes were glazed, and Riley realized how mad she was. 

  
“I’m dancing with the fireflies now, but my baby doesn’t need to worry. The Priestess will ride the Chariot beyond the rain of fire,” she said before she disappeared.

  
  
*******************************************  
  


Whatever she had meant, she was probably right, because Riley came back the following night, and the night after that. Consequently, he took up the habit of getting a blood transfusion twice a week.

  
  
********************************************  
  


“Who are you?” Riley had asked her, enraged, the next night after their first encounter, when he had remembered her mentioning Spike. She had laid on her back on the bed, and he had pressed a stake on her heart, but couldn’t help pressing also his erection between her legs. “Do you know the Slayer?” 

“She took away my Spike. She is Death. Ugly Death.” Her eyes had dilated, and Riley had seen a veil of sadness shroud her face. “Daddy is Death too, Angel of Death. I don’t know, who Daddy is. Flames and smoke, and Drusilla’s mummy burns…” 

“Drusilla? Your name is Drusilla?” Riley had asked. All he had been able to figure out of her prattle was that somehow, she had had something to do with Spike, and that she too knew about Spike’s love for Buffy. She had wriggled a little underneath him, and Riley had felt extremely wretched and tired, as if all the desolation, heat, and exhaustion that he had managed to shove off for six months had finally gotten hold of him. _What does it matter if she knows them?_ Riley had thought, bitterly. The present was the only thing that mattered anymore. He was a mere social security number on the government’s payroll. A man without a past in the middle of nowhere, and the only desire he had left in life was to merge with some vampire, to feel, and to forget. This luscious one that had crossed his path was different from all the ones he had encountered since he had started his dance with the darkness. _Did anything matter in that feverish jungle, that turned a young man’s heroic Tarzan dreams to a one long Apocalypse Now descent into Hell?_ He had thrown away the stake, before gazing at Drusilla’s dark blue eyes.

“My Prince, my Prince of the Forest,” she had murmured. “We will love for so long.” And he had believed what she said. 

  
  
*********************************************  


Riley knew that someday, she might just drink a little too much, but it didn’t matter either, when she rode him, and her long hair fell back like a waterfall in the night. Her slick sweetness fit him perfectly, and his blood was a delicacy for her. The rain season came. The fierce raindrops struck hard against the windowpanes, and the roads flooded into dangerous rivers of mud. The wind tore leaves and branches and hurled in the corners of the bedroom, but she put her hand on his heart, licked her blood red lips and sang:

“I can hear the thunder.” 


End file.
